The Reunion
by Midnight Veil
Summary: Fox McCloud finally returns home after 8 years in the military as an intergalactic fighter pilot; and to his family's shock, they find that the "girlfriend" Fox has been dating for 5 years is a boyfriend..
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Chapter 1: And so It begins...(A brief History)

**Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic, and i'm still far from finished! I would love to hear from you, and, if you really love it let me know and I'll keep writing and try to get it complete ASAP. thanks! **

**_This story is narrated by Fox McCloud's youngest brother Matt McCloud, you're average rebellious 17 year old. C:_**

Before I knew it I found myself scurrying to my car. It was a crisp December afternoon and the wind made the wintry atmosphere even icier. The final bell had rung just minutes before; with the annoying yet way too familiar tone resembling the Big Ben clock tower. Today it gave off a surprisingly wonderful tune reminding me that Christmas break was finally here. We were traveling this year, so today is my last day, and I will be excused from the next couple of days that everyone else at school will have to sit through. The thought made me smile. I'm such a bastard sometimes. Really I am. Anyways, usually Christmas break was boring and uneventful, but cheery and definitely family oriented. This year, however, was going to be a lot different. Every time It came to mind I got so worked up I'd almost puke. Finally the wait was nearly over. We'd be leaving tonight at nine, where we will embark on an eighteen hour trip to North Carolina.

I had just gotten into my car and started it up when It hit me. The ever so wonderful pound and squeal from the engine assuring that this piece of shit would barely make 10 more miles somehow reminded me. I had to take that stupid Spanish quiz before I left for break! Mom would be so pissed if i forgot! I got out and broke through the main doors, up the stairs and down the World Language corridor that lead to my Spanish classroom, and of course I had to wait 20 extra minutes because she went for a coffee break and returned claiming she'd forgotten about me, and had to make a few more additions to the test. Now I'm waiting. I suppose now would be a good time to tell you a little about myself.

My name is Matt McCloud. I am 17 years old, fairly tall, pale, white, Irish, and way too damn skinny (with a pudgy belly, of course). My hair is long and black (dyed), I have snake bites, and if that description didn't tell you enough I'm most definitely a metal head. I hate rap and pop. So don't ask me if I like Lady Gaga, Brittany Spears, or Kayne West, because I don't! Nothing personal, just not my style that's all...errr...sorry...gotta little carried away there...hehe.

Anyways, I'm a "half blood" as some may call it. Half my family is human and the other half is descent of the Fox. It sounds weird, but hey, it's typical with most families nowadays. I have quite a few siblings actually, my twin sister Amber-lee McCloud (Amy for short). We're the youngest in the family. Secondly comes my brother Jay. He's a 19 year old darker-red fox. I love him but he can be annoying as FUCK sometimes and extremely disrespectful. Luckily he's been away at college. He goes to Keene State, and so far its been going great for him. My oldest sibling, Samantha, is 28. She's great. She's always inviting us over her beautiful old home in Springfield. She goes out of her way to call us and drop in every so often. She has a very nice husband named Rick and a beautiful daughter named Emily. She's 7, and she makes me so proud to be her uncle. She loves spending time with Amy and I. We always know how to make fun when we see her. Then there's my brother Fox McCloud. The name-"Fox" its a popular one, but really unoriginal if you ask me. I haven't seen him in 6 years now. At 18 he graduated High school and left for the military-in fact he travels to different planets. My dad was in the galactic military too. "Star Fox." I don't know a lot about it, but I guess my brother Fox is the leader or something. It's like his own little troop. I worry about him so much. I was so mad when he left like that. He tore my moms heart out, and it didn't go over very smoothly with the rest of us either. I was 8 when he left. If you're wondering why we made such a big deal, its because my father was killed in combat in the same armed forces just about a year before. I was 10 when he died, and to this day I'm still not over it. I was so close to my dad, and I was so close to Fox. My mom, on the other hand, moved on. She has a husband named Ryan. He is a lion, who honest to god looks like he could eat you in one bite...He wouldn't do that though! He's actually really cool, funny, smart, gentle, and knows how to shred on the guitar. I honestly must say He makes a pretty damn good stepfather. I'm sure my dad approves of him, wherever the hell he is. Ryan has two sons, Max, who is 18 and in his senior year of high school, and Mikey, who is 23 and currently in the coastguard stationed somewhere in east Asia. I don't know Mikey all to well but like his father looks like a bruiser, yet isn't (too much). Max is like me and Amy; funny, immature, and spontaneous. He always knows wh-

"Hi Matt."

Senora Gomez hurried into the room with a crap-load of papers heaped in her arms. Her hair up in a bun and her legs as thin as twigs off a young sapling supporting a bulging belly; a young fetus awaiting arrival in late july. She looked flustered. The only thing keeping her going was the excitement of the new child. She hasn't stopped talking about her soon to be second child. She already has one daughter, with pictures covering her desk and the surrounding area around her "work space." I think it's really nice that she shows off her child-it shows that she is a proud parent. My friends Lilly, [who compares Senora Gomez to that evil lady in Snow White] thinks her daughter is ugly and that Gomez only cares about herself. I find that a little harsh, but I also find humor in Lilly's hatred.

"Well hey." I replied.

"Everything okay?"

"Yep. Ive got your test ready to go. Sorry about the wait dear."

"It's no trouble, really it isn't."

"Alrighty, here you are! She said delightfully.

"And remember, use a number 2 pencil this time."

"Of course, Senora. I don't wanna relive that mistake I made on the last test." [yes I used the wrong "type of pencil" _EPIC FAIL]_

Well, it's test taking time. Before I start, you're probably wondering why I'm so stoked about this family vacation? Well, it's because Fox is coming home, along with his friends, and apparently a lover. He hasn't given us much news on this person he's been dating, but I guess we'll find out. Hopefully mom will approve; and even if she doesn't, I'm sure Fox wouldn't give two shits.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Road Eventually

Chapter 2: On The Road...Eventually.

It's about ten past nine. Of course Sam and Rick are running late; apparently Emily had her piano lesson. I call it bad planning. I mean, shouldn't they not have scheduled the freaking thing the night we're leaving. What the fuck? ...

Right after my self induced ranting, they pull into the driveway. Mom and Ryan had the rental van loaded. It was a spacious 2009 Dodge [something]. It was big and black, and would easily fit nine people. I find it to be kind of cool, classy, and for some reason awfully unique. I think I'll call it the Ghetto . I like that. Our 'Ghetto Van'. Anyways, Once everybody's luggage was loaded (into the bottom compartments) we took off. Ryan drove and my mom sat at shot gun. Behind them sat Rick, Sam, and Emily. And last, [but not least,] sat Amy, Max, and I. I sat back and turned up my ipod. I knew that this was gonna be the longest amount of time I've ever spent sitting in a car. "Matt…M-m-matt….MATTHEW!" "huh what? woah-uhm?"I drunkly replied. I was just about to heave. "Shit. Mom, I'm car sick.". "You just need some food in you're belly buddy. We're at an iHop in Virginia. Come on, it's just about 6:30. We're almost there, promise." I lazily got out of the car seat, stumbled in to the eatery and joined the rest of my family. I couldn't help but laugh. We all looked like the undead. Even the waitress could tell we weren't from around the area. After a cup of fruit and a bite of toast, I felt a little better, but in all honesty that was the worse morning I have ever weathered. Later that day, the exhaustion began to set in, and some of us were getting closer and closer to each other's throats. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? I'm sooooooo boooorrreeeedddd…." moaned Emily. "Hey Emily." my sister replied wearily. "Yeah Amy?" "Do us all a favor and put a sock in it!" Rick and Sam laughed. My mom looked pissed. Max was dead asleep. Ryan tried to ignore it. And I held in the nearly explosive laughter. I had to admit, as fed up as I was being stuck in a car for eighteen hours with these people, It was getting quite entertaining. "Welcome to North Carolina everybody!" Ryan jubilantly exclaimed. "Well It's about time!" "Thank god…" "MOMMY I GOTTA PEE!" "Just hold it!" Ryan entered into the banter : "only three in a half more hours." Utter silence. The banter broke out again, now but now it was bitching rather than relief. "mmm wonderful…" "My pants are wet!" "God dammit!" "This is a rental you better not stain that seat!" "gross." After Little Emily's "accident" was resolved with a quick stop at a truck stop and a change of pants we were on the road again.


	3. Chapter 3: We've made it!

Chapter 3: Arrival [I thought It would never come!] We reached the small town of New Bern North Carolina. It was about 7pm when we reached my aunt and uncle's little ranch house which was supposedly built only 3 years ago. There to greet us at the door was my welcoming Uncle Fox (or uncle foxy) and my aunt Mary Anne. Also between the was my cousin Ash. Uncle Foxy was a tall, very thin, lanky red fox who looked nearly identical to my dad; and they weren't even twins! My aunt Mary Anne was shorter [but taller than me!] She was a very pretty red fox, and her age clearly casted her wisdom. My cousin Ash just turned 13. He was a short little dude. He was too a little red fox with a rambunctious attitude. Oddly enough he seemed deeply shy. But he was polite and the outmost friendly.

"Welcome, y'all!" exclaimed uncle foxy.

"As we exchanged our hellos, I scurried to the bathroom, knowing that at any second my bladder would surely explode. After I relieved myself, I headed wearily over to the sink. As I washed my hands, I peered into the empty faced teen staring blankly back. I was in shock. There was more than 'exhausted' written all over my face. I looked horrid. My hair was greasy and tangled, eyes bloodshot, and-IS THAT DRIED DROOL ON MY SLEEVE? GROSS. Yep, I'm sure anybody [at a first impression] would think I was a hobo or hippie.

As I emerged from the bathroom I sauntered on over to the island in the kitchen. I engaged myself in a conversation with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. It was fun catching up with them. Even though we were in North Carolina, they had the southern hospitality of a texan. I was also surprised they didn't question my appearance. My mother's side of the family is the upmost judgmental, and whenever we see them I'm constantly ridiculed about my hair and/or piercings.

Later on that evening we drove off to dinner at a nearby Outback Steakhouse. I never felt so hungry. I scarfed down those fucking amazing cheesy fries and the ever so popular _bloomin' onion. _And finally after scarfing down a salad, more fries and a big ass burger I was able to converse with my 13 year old cousin. He told me how he loved music. Not really any of the stuff I was into, however he enjoyed that Indie stuff like City and Colour and Ratatat. I thought that was pretty cool. He also told me how he wanted to show me and Amy his guitar and even wanted me to givew him so pointers and teach him so new stuff. Once you got to know Ash, he really wouldn't shut up. I really wish I spent more time in the past growing up with him. He's a real good kid; and I knew this week was gonna be good.

We got back to the house at around 11pm and played some texas hold 'em, and then crashed at around 12:30am. We all knew Fox would be home at some point tonight, so my Aunt Mary left the door unlocked and left a text on his cell letting him know to just come in whenever. Me and Amy shared an air mattress in the living room. As the time moseyed on to about 1am, we exchanged our wandering thoughts.

"What do you think he's gonna be like?" asked Amy.

"I have no clue...I hope he's nice. If he's a total dick mom will never get off his case about ditching us for the military..." I replied.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be cool, and I don't know about you Matt, but I'm so excited, I just might cry like a baby when I see him!

"Oh Amy, you're such a loser...nah, who am I kidding? I'm sure I'll cry too...he'll be home safe and sound, the one thing I've been waiting for for so long now.

"yeah..." we both said in unison. then chuckled.

"Well, night dude. Tomorrow is a new day! Amy excitedly said.

"Night, Sis. I'm super excited! I yawned.

After 15 minutes passed I was out.


	4. Chapter 4: Umm, that's different

**CHAPTER 4: WTF?**

I woke in a fog. The TV on. Voices all around me. Was this a dream? It was still dark, and everything was blurry. I didn't move. I just listened to what I was hearing...

"Good morning New Bern! It's 4:30am. I'm Shawn with the local weather, and as you can tell there's quite a thunderstorm out there."

As he finished that statement I heard a rumble. Thinking how unreal it was (yet possible) for a thunderstorm in late december, I remembered that I was in North Carolina, and down here it was a lot warmer then New Hampshire. I was about to say something when I heard a voice. A voice that sounded so familiar yet a voice I haven't eard in a long time...

It was Fox...

I wanted to freak. But i kept my cool, and felt like being a little spy and listen in, trying to look as though I was fast asleep.

"Wow. We lucked out guys. If we hadn't beaten this storm we'd still be at the airport for sure!" he said wearily.

Another voice. hmmm. yup it was Falco.

"Well, If It's not a Christmas miracle, then I don't know what it is hahaha. he said loudly.

"shhhhh! you'll wake those two...I can't believe thats my lil bro and sis! They're huge!" he said excitedly.

Oh, god...It was happening...I felt that tickling feeling in my throat. My face began to contort. I was about to laugh. Ugh, I'm such a dork. I don't know what I found so funny, I think I'm just overjoyed...

I finally gave up and pretended to wake up. The two went silent and when I slipped my glasses off (granted my contacts were stowed in the bathroom) I saw 3 rather large young men staring back at me in somewhat of a shock. Of course, I recognized Fox and Falco, but...who was that other guy? He was a wolf. Really tall, and actually kind of handsome...errr..WUT. Anyways, I killed the awkward silence;

"um...good morning dude...?

"Hey you know who this is right? said Fox.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I DON'T KNOW! GOD? hahaha. I know it's you Fox." I stood up and gave him the biggest hug I think i've ever given someone. As much as I didn't want it to happen, reality set in, and the tears flowed...FUCK.

And it just came out.

"Thank god you're home. I don't hate you. I love you. I don't want you to EVER leave us again okay?"

His voice began to crack.

"I love you too buddy, and I promise I never will. I've missed you guys so much. You're so grown up now, it's unreal. I can't believe you drive and everything. I was supposed to teach you!" he said assuringly.

After a few minutes of catching up, I turned to Falco, who was generally still the same, just somewhat maturer and a lot bigger. I also gave my hellos to the 'big bad' wolf, [he looked big and bad at least] who smiled graciously and by any means would not accept my apology for ignoring him when I spoke to Fox a few minutes earlier. Then I asked one question, the one I wanted to ask for a while now, and the one question that took me aback so far I almost thought I wasn't listening.

"So Fox, who's this chick you've been seeing?" I said eagerly.

"Well..." he paused.

HE'S sitting right here. he replied softly.

He pointed to the Wolf.

...

You're...You're...GAY? WUT. How? When? Where?

He blushed. Wolf looked pissed for a moment.

I took a moment to compose myself.

"Fox. Wolf...I'm, really...really happy for you guys! WOW. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such an ass, It's just...Fox, you...you...? You used to be such, a lady's man!" I laughed.

"Well, times change. I changed. I met Wolf and we really hit it off, and I began to find feelings for him, ya know, 'more then friends' feelings."

"Wow. Okay. How long have you guys been together for?"

Wolf answered this one.

"Well, we started dating in late winter of '05, so almost 5 years."

"5 years? WHAT? awww. You guys are a REAL THING! wow." I laughed again.

I was starting to warm up to this.


End file.
